


Mercy

by caz251



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy’s thoughts on her Mercy. Spoilers for The Next Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who.

Mercy, that was my name, not that they ever cared to ask, as long as I did my job they didn’t really care, just like they didn’t care for the children in their care, everything was done for appearances. I was merciful however, I granted them death once they outlived their usefulness, the same could be said of the orphans. Once they had fulfilled their purpose I was going to grant them mercy from the life they would face otherwise as orphans in this time growing up. Even if the under the rule of the CyberKing the world would be better, the children who had helped bring forth the new age didn’t need to be a part of it. It would be much more merciful to them not to have to experience the new age, it would be hard for them to adjust to.


End file.
